


Amuse Bouche

by guera



Series: Conversations [3]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, everybody needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guera/pseuds/guera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amuse Bouche - A bite sized appetizer </p>
<p>People talk, not a whole lot gets said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse Bouche

“She blew up our house.”

Sam feels since it's 2am and he's spent the last few hours locked in nightmares he's forgiven for the few minutes he blinks in confusion. He had given up on sleep and made his way to the common room in the wing of the palace the exiled Avengers had been given, deciding to stare at a flickering screen instead of his ceiling, but it seems he's not the only one who couldn't sleep. Clint is curled up in one of the arm chairs, his legs thrown over one arm with his back pressed against the other, the light of the tablet in his lap causing shadows to dance across his face. 

“Who blew up what now?” He collapses on the couch next to the chair Clint's in, stretching out until his toes touch the opposite armrest.

“My wife. Blew up. Our house.” He flips the tablet around so Sam can see what appears to be an aerial view of a burnt out and mostly destroyed structure. Sam squints, he can see how it might have been a house once.

“Okay, I'm going to ask the important question first, even though I feel like I know what the answer is by how calm you are...She and the kids got out alright, right?”

“Yeah. I told you, she blew it up,” he turns the tablet back around and stares at it. “She wouldn't have risked the kids.”

“Okay, now I'm going to ask the obvious question, why?”

Clint meets his eyes for a second before focusing back on the tablet. “Laura's always been a survivor. She probably figured from the moment I got arrested it would only be a matter of time before they came for her.”

“That doesn't explain the demolition...”

“She wouldn't want anyone going through her life. She'd rather burn it to the ground.” He scrubbed a hand over his face, “Man, I'm going to miss that mattress, it was heaven.”

“Do you know where they went?”

Clint looks at him and Sam feels sucker punched by the pain evident in every line on his face, exaggerated by the light of the tablet. “It's better if I don't know, because if I knew there wouldn't be anything stopping me from going after them.”

Sam has to look away. “Maybe you should go after them.”

“No,” Sam jerks at the vehemence in Clint's voice. “I won't make them pay for my mistakes.”

“You think you made a mistake?”

Clint snorts, but there's no humor in it. “You don't? What were we fighting for in Germany, Wilson? What did we accomplish? What, exactly, did we throw our lives away for?”

“We were doing what was right.” It sounds hollow even to his own ears.

“Sure we were.”

“There were five Winter Soldiers out there waiting to be woken up...”

“And we were the only ones who could take them out?” There's derision dripping from Clint's words. “Not to mention the great plan of sending the guy who can be brainwashed after the guy who does the brainwashing,” he flings a hand out dramatically, “Seriously, great plan.”

Sam doesn't really have an answer to that. Maybe he should've just tried his luck with the nightmares.

XXX

“Cooper, will you try _not_ to break your neck?” Laura jostles a fussy Nate on the lounge chair and winces as her oldest takes a running leap off the diving board.

“He is his father's son,” Natasha murmurs, her fingers twisting the second french braid into Lila's hair. The sun is hot but there is a large awning covering the potion of the deck they've settled on and a fan whirls away in the corner, pushing a breeze that is humid, but appreciated. 

Laura sighs, “That he is.” 

Natasha isn't sure how to respond to that, but Nate interrupts what she could have said by going from fussy to upset. Laura's jostling increases but there's no soothing him. 

“I think he's getting hungry, can you...”

“I'll make sure Cooper remains in one piece,” she assures Laura. “As soon as I get this braid done, we'll go in the water as well, right Lila?”

“Yup.”

“Thanks,” She scoops Nate up, who at this point has pushed right on to full blown melt down.

Natasha gets a few more twists of braid done when Lila asks, “Aunt Nat?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Why didn't Daddy come back with you?”

Her fingers still, tangled in Lila's hair. She takes a breath and lets it out, hopes her voice comes out normal. “Your Daddy's still working, you know he will come home as soon as he can.”

“Will he know where to find us?”

“Of course he will, sweetheart, your Dad is very good at finding people.” 

“Aunt Nat, it's kinda tight...ow.”

Natasha's fingers had tightened in Lila's hair and she loosens them with a jolt of guilt, “Beauty is pain.”

The words barely leave her mouth before she goes cold all over. Numb fingers slip from the half finished braid and Lila turns around to look at her. There must be something alarming on her face because her eyes widen in concern.

“Aunt Nat, are you okay?”

There is a splash of water and then the sound of wet feet hitting concrete and then Cooper's in her line of vision too. “What happened?”

“I don't know,” it feels like Lila's voice is coming from far away, “Aunt Nat?”

Natasha takes a deep breath, like coming above water after way too long under, and blinks hard. She opens her arms and Lila and Cooper crowd in until she's got them plastered to her sides. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm okay.” 

“Promise?” Lila's eyes are huge still and Natasha presses her lips to her forehead. 

“Promise, now,” She unwinds her arms from around them. “How about I finish that braid and then we can have a diving contest?”

She gets smiles out of them both and Lila turns around again. Cooper sits at the edge of her lounge chair, watching as she gathers the fallen strands of hair back between her fingers. 

It's the gentlest braid she's ever done.  
XXX

Pepper looks across the desk at Hope van Dyne, whose impeccable makeup doesn't quite hide the worry lines or the lack of sleep. Pepper tries smiling, but it feels flat and from the answering half smile Hope sends her it must look half as convincing as it feels.

“Hope, you know I would love to help any way that I can, but I'm really not in the loop with the Avengers anymore.”

“I know, and really I already have Pym Technologies' legal team working with the UN council...dealing with the fallout of Scott using the suit in Germany,” Hope sighs, “And his escape from custody and the theft of the suit following said escape.” She presses her fingertips to her temples, the red of her fingernails bright against her pale skin. “If they had just returned the suit to PT like they were supposed to...”

“A fact I'm sure your legal team will be bringing up often and at length.”

Hope smirks and drops her hands. “Of course.” She sobers quickly. “What I need from you is a face to face with Tony Stark.”

Pepper presses her lips together before saying, “You know he's not in New York at the moment.”

“I had heard about that...Houston? Really?”

“The new SI facilities have been in the works for nearly two years, the markets good, the space was reasonable...it's the old Compaq headquarters, you know? I was going to go down for a few weeks, get through the opening, make sure everything was running smoothly...” she pauses and taps her fingernails against the glass of her desk. “After Tony got out of the hospital he told me he wanted to oversee the opening, in fact he insisted quite persistently. He bought a place down there. “ She rolls her eyes, “250 acres a ten minute helicopter ride away from the new facility. A little excessive,” she shakes her head, “but very Tony.” She places her hand flat against the desk, her monitor blinking to life. “He'll be back in New York next Friday,” She feels her brow wrinkle as a bold line of text catches her eye, she smooths it out with effort and smiles at Hope. “I'll make sure he makes time to see you.”

Hope stares at her for a moment but Pepper doesn't twitch. “Alright, I'll call you in a few days to set up the details.” She stands from her chair gracefully before cocking an eyebrow at Pepper, “I thought you were done scheduling Tony Stark.”

Pepper feels her lips quirk up, “Would you believe I find it meditative? Some people do Sudoku, some do crosswords, I rearrange Tony's schedule until he can't possibly find a logical reason not to follow it.” She stands and rounds the desk, to lean in a give Hope a hug.

“Odd hobby,” Hope quips, but she turns on her heels to leave, “Thank you again, Pepper.”

Pepper waits until the door click shut before she taps a pattern on her desk and the glass around her office darkens and there's the barely audible hum that lets her know the secruity measures are active. She takes a deep breath before sitting back down at her desk.

“Call Tony,” 

A blank holoscreen appears over her desk and she counts the rings until he answers. Six rings, not good.

“Pepper!” The smile falls off Tony's face, “Why are you looking at me like that? I resent that look, I've been on my best behavior for weeks!”

“Where are you?” She can't tell much about his location, just that's he dressed to impress.

Tony's face twists and it kills her to see that look directed at her. “I'm not a kid ducking curfew Pepper.”

“You took the SI jet...”

“Which belongs to me...if you ever forget you can just look on the side, got my name on it and everything.”

“Tony.”

“No. No, you do not get to 'Tony' me.” He looks off camera a minute and takes a calming breath. “You wanted space. You wanted out of the Avengers business. I'm trying to give you both here, Pepper.”

“I know...I still worry.” 

His face softens. “There's no need to.” He sighs and looks off screen again before, “I'm in Washington.”

Pepper blinks, “D.C.?”

“Why would I go to Washington state?” 

She rolls her eyes, “I don't know, why are you still hanging around Houston?”

Tony's lips quirk into a smile but she can tell his heart isn't in it. “The food is amazing.” He sobers quickly, “Really Pep, I'm fine, no need to worry. I gotta go though, I'll see you Friday, right?”

She nods and he flashes her a smile, a real one, before the screen goes black. 

She forgot to mention the meeting with Hope.

XXX

Tony slides his phone back in his pocket just as the aide walks up to him. “The President will see you now, Mr. Stark.”

He smiles and follows the aide into the Oval Office, the slim, metal briefcase gripped tightly in his hand. He extends his hand out as the President rounds the desk. “Mr. President, it is good to see you again.”

“Tony! You're looking well.” The handshake is firm and Ellis looks over Tony's shoulder and dismisses the aide with a look. 

Tony's smile widens “Plenty of sunshine and good food.” He sits when Ellis gestures towards the seating area. 

Ellis gets settled in his own chair before clasping his hands and asking, “What can I do for you?”

The click of the briefcase opening seems overly loud but Tony ignores it and pulls three manilla folders out before fanning them out in front of him like a magician with a deck of cards.

“Clint Barton. Sam Wilson. Scott Lang.” 

Ellis sits a little straighter, the smile dropping from his face and sighs, “Oh, this is going to be _that_ kind of meeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last 'one shot' for this series. The next installment will have multiple chapters and ...drumroll please...PLOT! Lol, yeah, I'm as shocked as you.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Every kudos is like a warm fuzzy hug right to the heart :)


End file.
